Neji the chocolate monster
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Sakura and Shikamaru find out just how much Neji loves chocolate. NejiShikaSaku pairing.


Neji the Chocolate Monster.

Neji is veeeery OOC. Shikamaru too for the most part.

rated T for Neji's mouth and abuisve tendencies toward the people that attempt to steal his chocolate.

Neji/Saku/Shika

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Neji is a chocolate monster. He doesn't know when he started to love the treat, but he does know that it started when a certain black haired Anbu tactician and I treated him to it for his birthday. Now he can't leave the stuff alone.

Shikamaru and I got a huge kick out of watching our lover hoard chocolate like a lephrechaun hoarding gold. We laughed when we caught him in the act of hiding chocolate in our room. "Neji-kun no one's gonna steal your chocolate." I reassured him. Neji growled and hugged the chocolate bar to his chest. "It's mine!!!!" He shouted. Shikamaru and I started cracking up. "Oh gods! Neji if Hinata or anyone else saw you right now!" We choked out holding each other for support. Neji's face was bright red with his blush and he frowned. "You won't tell anyone...right?" He asked.

"Of course not love but really this is going a bit far don't you think?" Shikamaru reassured him. "I guess so." Neji replied. I smirked and reached for a piece of chocolate. My eyes widened when a kunai whizzed by my hand and I met the Byakugan. "I SAID IT'S MINE!!!" Neji shouted. "Ok ok! Sheesh!" I replied hugging my arm to my Tsunade-like chest.

Shikamaru turned red from trying not to laugh as he pulled me out of the room before roaring with laughter. "OMG!!!! You should've seen your face!" He howled. I blinked then giggled. "I was pretty scared wasn't I? I really thought he was gonna chop my hand off." I agreed. Shikamaru and I started laughing harder. "Oh man wait until the others at work find out! He's bound to let it slip even if totally by accident." I giggled. Shikamaru nodded. "He will. Especially since Genma and Anko both love chocolate. Well Anko only loves Dango as much but she'll still eat chocolate." He agreed. "Oh dear." I said.

(Neji's POV)

I knew they were right when I heard them discussing my chocolate obsession. I just hated it when they were right. Well I'll just have to prove them wrong. "I won't let it slip at work." I said to my lovers. "Sure you won't dear." Sakura replied with a highly entertained grin. She pulled out a white choclate bar she bought earlier and opened it up. "Mm...this is the perfect snack for a near-death experience." She giggled as she bit into it. My mouth watered. "Can I have a piece?" I asked. "Nope. You tried to cut my hand off." Sakura replied. "I didn't mean to! And you know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose Saku-chan." I whined. Still my pink haired woman refused to give me what I wanted. "Want some Shika?" Sakura asked. "Sure." Shikamaru replied. Traitors. Both of them. I felt betrayed. "C'mon you two!" I whined again. Sakura and Shikamaru both smiled and shook their heads. "No no Neji-kun." They said in unison. The two traitors laughed again and finished the bar between them. Well I _would_ get a taste of that chocolate. I grabbed Sakura first since she had the last bite and kissed her. She opened her mouth when I licked her bottom lip and I swept my tongue in her mouth, tasting the chocolate. "Your turn Shikamaru." I said as I reached for him as well. The shadow user smirked and pulled away. "You know you always have to catch me to get what you want and this time is no different." He said. Smirking, I nodded. "You have two minutes." I said. Shikamaru nodded and left. I waited two minutes before I turned on my Byakugan.

I found Shikamaru sitting in the kitchen waiting for me. "I win." I said. "So you do." Shikamaru agreed. This time I got what I wanted. I kissed him as well and got the last of the chocolatey taste from him. "Thanks." I said. Shikamaru smiled. "What're lovers for? We can never not give you what you want so badly." He replied.

* * *

And that is the end to the chocolate monster known as Neji. If I get at least ten postive reviews, I might make a sequal. 


End file.
